


The Beast Master

by mistleto3



Series: Fan Poetry [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistleto3/pseuds/mistleto3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatara is the only thing that can keep Mikoto's demons at bay.</p><p>Free verse poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast Master

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is also available on [Tumblr.](http://mistleto-3.tumblr.com/post/142893962599/the-beast-master)

Beneath the King’s skin, was a beast.  
Not an inch of his bones were spared  
the marks of its claws.  
His ribs formed the cage that confined it,  
though, just barely.

It hacked at his flesh, his lungs  
until he could no longer force breath into them;  
he couldn’t scream, couldn’t cry, couldn’t speak.

When he finally succumbed to sleep,  
his guard would drop. The cage would open.  
And in the dark, the beast would rampage,  
hacking at his flesh, his sanity,  
until he woke, teeth bared in a silent roar,  
and suppressed it again,  
though, just barely.

Before long, the beast was no longer caged within him;  
it imprisoned him.

He had almost wanted to let it win;  
the call of that quiet void  
grew more tempting with every night that passed.  
Every waking moment was Hell,  
and every nightmare was worse. 

Then, the King met the Beast Master.  
He was fragile, slight, and weak,  
but his smile was radiant.  
The creature had lingered so long in the dark  
that his presence blinded it, burned it.

He wore no armour, carried no sword  
but the monster shied away from him.  
The gentlest touch of his fingers  
sent it fleeing back to the darkness it came from.

The King had teetered so close to surrender,  
until, with a brush of his lips,  
the Beast Master healed his wounds,  
dulled his pain,  
slayed his demons.  
And for a man who had been suffering as long as he had,  
any relief was heaven.  
With that kiss, the Beast Master taught him  
that he deserved to live. 

He saved him,  
though, just barely.

The King clung to his saviour as the darkness came.  
The warmth of his sleeping body clutched to his chest  
kept the monster’s cage locked,  
quelled his nightmares, and let him rest.

Though, just barely.

**Author's Note:**

> I've also written a slightly altered version of this poem to submit as part of my coursework, which is less explicitly Mikototsu and more like original writing, which is available on my Deviantart [here](http://mistleto3.deviantart.com/art/The-Beast-Master-603337255) if anyone is interested in reading it.


End file.
